


New Year, New...?

by Pathtales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: If you squint there is romance, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathtales/pseuds/Pathtales
Summary: Tonks is trying to figure out what her New Years resolution is. Sirius and Remus help.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	New Year, New...?

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the New Years competition for Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them

New Year, New...? 

“I need a New Years Resolution.” Tonks declared as she plopped down on the dreary armchair in the drawing room. 

“It’s January already.” Sirius didn’t even bother looking up from glaring at the news paper. The Daily Prophet got him worked up but he still insisted on reading it. 

“I mean for next year.” Tonks said. Sirius looked up at that. 

“Again, it’s January.” Sirius repeated. 

“I know!” Tonks grinned. “My New Years resolution was to make a proper New Years resolution for the next year. I though I’d get an early start.” 

“And what are you considering?” Sirius couldn’t help but snort from laughter. 

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m crowd sourcing.” She grinned wider. 

“How about not be clumsy?” 

“It needs to be some thing I can actually accomplish.” Tonks rolled her eyes. 

“You could try Yoga.” 

“What’s yoga?” 

“This weird muggle stretching thing I read in a magazine once.” 

“Hmm, that’s an idea.” Tonks pulled out a crumpled up parchment and pen from her robes and jotted it down. “What else?” 

“What else what?” Came a voice from the door way. 

“I’m trying to come up with a New Years resolution.” 

“But it’s-“ 

“January.” Tonks and Sirius spoke at the same time as him. 

“Just go with it, mate.” Sirius advised. 

“Ok, resolutions.” Remus came and sat with them. “What would you like to improve?” 

“Who says I need to improve?” Tonks asked in mock offense. 

“Just Sirius’s mum, but she has something to say about everyone.” Remus gave a chuckle. 

“Not be a half-blood brat.” Tonks wrote down. “Check.” That got a laugh out of the men. 

“Well, what’s something you’ve always wanted to do?” Remus asked. 

“Become an Auror and kick dark wizard ass.” She declared, high-fiving Sirius. 

“That you haven’t done yet.” Remus rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know, get a pet?” 

That got a genuine laugh from Sirius and even Remus couldn’t keep a straight face. Tonks simply glared. 

“What, I could raise a pet.” 

“Assuming you had the time,” Sirius tried to control his laughter, “how would you possibly raise a pet.” 

“It would depend on a pet. Dogs are no good because they need lots of attention,” Remus snorted and glanced at Sirius, “but maybe a cat? They are pretty independent.” 

“Some cats do want attention, plus daily feeding.” Remus pointed out. 

“I would end up with a needy cat.” Tonks wrinkled her nose. “Maybe a... snake?” 

“A snake?” Sirius laughed again. “Starting to come around to your Slytherin origins are you?” 

“Ew, you’re right, no.” Tonks grimaced. 

“How about an Owl?” Remus suggested. 

Tonks was strangely quiet. 

“Why not an owl?” Remus questioned. 

“...mfraidobirds...” Tonks mumbled, blushing slightly. 

“What?” Both men asked. 

“I’m afraid of birds ok?” Tonks admitted. “Don’t you dare tell anyone.” 

“Ok, no owl.” Sirius tried his best not to laugh again. 

“Oh, a fish!” Tonks pipped up. 

“A fish?” Remus repeated thoughtfully. “Possibly. A gold fish is pretty low maintenance.” 

“I don’t want a basic goldfish.” Tonks wrinkled her nose again. “Lame.” 

“They are not.” Sirius suddenly sounded defensive as Remus had a full body laugh. 

“Goldy was a shit pet and you know it.” Remus laughed. 

“You had a gold fish?” Tonks laughed. 

“It was a great chic magnet!” Sirius defended himself. 

“Chic magnet??” Tonks laughed with Remus. 

“Fine, what kind of fish would you have?” Sirius glared. 

“Maybe some of those tropical fish?” Tonks suggested. “I do love bright colors.” 

“Like salt water fish?” Remus asked. 

“Yeah, like pictures you see in the Caribbean.” Tonks nodded. 

“I think salt water fish are high maintenance.” Remus told her. 

“You would know.” Sirius mumbled. “Know it all.” 

“I read, it’s not a crime.” Remus rolled his eyes. 

“Wait, how can fish be high maintenance?” Tonks asked. 

“You have to make sure the water is at a perfect temperature, salinity, pH, and more.” Remus told her. 

“Surely there are spells for that!” Tonks stated, shocked that such little creatures needed such care. 

“You know, we could go to the Animal Emporium in Diagon Ally and see.” Remus suggested. 

“That’s a great idea!” Tonks stood up. “Let’s go!” 

“Now?” Remus looked surprised.

“Do you have anything better to do?” 

“I suppose not.” He agreed and stood up. “You ok with us going, Sirius?” 

“Pick me up a chocolate frog and all will be forgiven.” Sirius grinned, happy to see them getting on, especially since he knew how they both felt about each other. 

“Done.” Tonks called over her shoulder as they walked out.


End file.
